Nerd Love
by LJLL
Summary: Imagine a school that defies the laws of nature, now put our favorite Naruto characters in the mix! Hell, yeah, this is my story! SHIKATEMA, NejiTen, ChouIno eventually , and some NaruSakuSasu KibaHinaNaru triangles going on.
1. It's about to be A, What? A Cat Fight!

**Nerd Love**

**Because even Nerds deserve love.**

**Synopsis: Imagine a school that defies the laws of nature: Cheerleaders asking out a nerd, Shikamaru, a **_**sortakindamaybe**_** nerd, wearing glasses, Temari getting a ninety four on a science test, Neji being a jock, Tenten being a girl jock, Tenten, the girl jock, being best friends with Temari, also a**_** sortakindamaybe **_**nerd**_**,**_** and Kiba and Naruto being on the foot ball team.  
Hell, yeah! This is my story.**

**By: Ikamaru**

**Shippings: SHIKATEMA, NejiTen, ChouIno ( eventually), and some NaruSakuSasu KibaHinaNaru triangles going on. But we mainly focus on our favorite star-crossed lovers. ( Or should I say cloud-crossed? )**

**Genre: Au/Romance/Humor/Drama**

"I got a ninety four, a frickin' _ninety four_!"

"Ninety four _isn't _that bad, Temari."

"What do you know, Tenten?!"

Said girl sweat dropped, placing a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulders. "Really, Temari, it isn't."

"Feh." A scoff, "What did you get?"

Tenten avoided her gaze. "Ninety six…"

"_Ninety six?!"_

"It's only one question, Temari! And I only got it right because Neji helped me study."

Temari finally seemed to calm down, looking apologetically at her brown-haired companion.

"Sorry, Tenten."

Tenten smiled, shrugging in a "_hellitdoesn'tmatterlifeistooshorttoholdgrudges" _kind of_ way._

Temari smirked, because she just _didn't_ smile; it simply wasn't something she did.

"I envy you, though. You study partner didn't bail on you."

"He didn't bail on you! He had to work on his parents' deer farm. It couldn't be helped."

"Feh."

"You sound like Shikamaru."

A glare. "Feh."

Tenten rolled her eyes, placing a hand on Temari's back, guiding her into the cafeteria.

"Come on, Tem, lunch'll make you feel better."

Temari, not completely content, made a huffing noise, which, apparently, Tenten took as a yes because she pushed open the cafeteria doors – with her foot – and proceeded into the lunch line. Temari followed suit.

"Seriously, Temari, I don't get why you go into the lunch line every day if you're not going to get lunch."

She frowned and scoffed once more. "Feh, shut up, Kiba. Like I'd eat this garbage."

"Seriously, Temari, why do you?!" Called a voice two paces ahead of them, directly in front of Kiba, in a whiny voice that any normal person couldn't help but laugh at.

Temari was not any normal person. If at all possible, her annoyed frown deepened. Then, without warning, a smirk blossomed across her lips and she slung her arm over Tenten's shoulder.

"Because Tenten gets her lunch from the caff., no matter how much I try to convince her otherwise."

Tenten grinned, reciprocating Temari's reactions.

"That's right, losers, so just back off."

Kiba rolled his eyes, slightly less confrontational than Naruto.

Naruto, on the other hand, mumbled something under his breath.

Temari, as everyone expected her not to do, said nothing.

A few short minutes later, Tenten got her lunch.

At the table, Temari took out her sack lunch (because she's just _that cool_ and she can get away with it) and made a face at Tenten's spaghetti and meatballs.

"I swear, Ten, I just saw that thing move."

Tenten laughed, waving her hand in a nonchalant way.

"It doesn't matter." Then, the brown-haired girl took note of her best friend's bologna and cheese sandwhich. "That sandwich you're eating was once alive, so there's really no difference."

Temari rolled her eyes affectionately. Her best friend, Tenten was a major animalist and strict vegetarian. Temari had bravely followed suit for a while, but there are some, unlucky meats she just can't do without. For the most part, though, she joins her.

"How about it's still moving?"

Again with the hand wave.

Kiba took a seat across from Tenten, and Naruto took a seat to his left, across from Temari.

"How is it we were ahead of you guys but you got here first?" Kiba questioned.

"'Cause we're awesome like that."

The two girls responded in unicen.

The two "little men" opposite them rolled their eyes, munching on their respective foods. (Kiba had a hamburger and Naruto had pizza. )

"Kiba!" Explained Tenten uproariously, apparently appalled. "How can you eat that?!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "It's very simple, Tenten. I take it in both hands like this," he picked up the burger, "open my mouth" he opened his mouth, "take a bite," he bit down, "and chew." He chewed.

Temari and Naruto exploded into laughter.

Tenten crossed her arms sullenly. "Some friends you are."

Temari rolled her eyes yet again - seriously, she did it so much she made it an art form – knowing Tenten wasn't really upset.

They all ate in companionable silence for a few more minutes; Kiba and Naruto have a discussion about a 389 horse power with a six cylinder engine – whatever the hell that was. I swear, guys and their cars….

Until Neji sat down next to Tenten.

"Hello, Tenten."

"Hey, Neji."

At once, the other males on the other side of the table made smooching sounds. Tenten and Neji ignored them; a feat only doable from much practice. Temari, however, never one to hesitate in coming to Tenten's defense, spoke.

"How old are you, seven?"

Tenten laughed, Temari smirked, and Neji smirked. Because laughter wasn't something Neji did – at least not in a place as public as the school cafeteria. And Temari smirked just because smirking was something she did – _a lot._

Tenten looked over her shoulder boredly, and then whipped her head back around so fast her neck cracked.

Temari rose a brow, silently questioning her.

"What?"

"Nothing," She replied quickly, _too_ quickly.

Temari glared at her briefly, before glancing around the table at each of them individually. Ideally, Naruto would be the easiest to get the information out of – whatever it was about – but he probably didn't register what it meant – whatever it was. Kiba would be almost just as easy, but he might not get it, either. Tenten was just as bad – or was it good? – at Temari when it came to not agreeing to something. So, that left only one candidate, Neji.

"Neji what is it?"

"Shikamaru and Tayuya."

Tenten punched his arm, glaring at him.

Neji cringed and held his arm.

Temari casually, as casually as she could've, looked over her shoulder at the previously mentioned two.

Tayuya, a cheerleader with apparently glorious long red hair, was hanging on his arm like the slut that she was.

Shikamaru, as usual, appeared disinterested.

Temari's eyes narrowed the slightest amount – not even one one hundredth – as she observed the two. As a science major, if high school students have a major, she was good at observation. As such, she noticed when Shikamaru caught her eye.

Nothing changed, neither of them blinked, and passer-by and on-lookers wondered if they were even breathing.

Shikamaru had the oddest look in his eyes, almost as if he expected her to do something. Temari's own eyes remained expressionless. When Shikamaru saw this, his eyes widened the same fraction as Temari's narrowed, but he did nothing apart from that. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, in that particular situation, paying attention would've been advisable.

To Temari, it all happened in slow-motion.

Shikamaru didn't break her gaze, though he kept walking. Another cheerleader, a platinum blond, was walking along with her tray, which consisted of salad and _cool blue_ Gatorade, when she ran into 

Shikamaru. At least it looked that way. In reality, she poured it on him. The whole, entire bottle. _"Because Gatorade had, like, a zillion calories!"_

The result was Shikamaru on the floor, their school's impeccable white, collared shirt forever stained, and the uniform black trousers that would soon grow sticky were soaked – possibly beyond ever being dry again.

Tayuya, apparently a potential target of the cheerleader's nasty, one step plan, had managed to avoid everything. But this time, instead of clinging to Shikamaru when he got to his feet, she made a face and walked off with Ino, noses in the air.

Temari, as potential future girlfriend of Shikamaru, did absolutely nothing. Which, much to Tenten's disbelief, as she knew Temari's secret, caused her friend to gasp.

The other boys, as they were _boys,_ erupted in laughter. Except Neji. He smirked. But his eyes laughed for him. Soon enough, the entire cafeteria was laughing. Except for two girls by the names of Temari and Tenten.

Shikamaru, his expression still unchanging from bored and annoyed, picked himself up off the floor and walked out into the hall, dripping Gatorade as he went. When the two double doors swung shut after he left, the room stopped laughing. There were many odd looks, as if wondering why he didn't run out of there like a scared child. Or why he didn't have the courtesy to blush. Or why he didn't say even one thing. Most doubted he would've had the ability to form coherent sentences.

Temari knew better.

She began to eat her lunch in peace, acting as if nothing had happened. The only change in her demeanor, however, was that she was unnaturally quiet. Soon she had finished her lunch, both because she'd started when the entire rest of the caff was still in shock, and because when not talking you generally have nothing else to focus on and thus ate quickly, crumpled up her sack into a make shift ball, tossed it toward the trashcan free-throw style – she made it – and got up, out of her seat.

Tenten made to follow, but right that moment Neji spoke.

"Tenten, do you have any plans this weekend?"

And one simply does not walk away from their crush when they're about to ask them out. It's just not done. So, Tenten prayed that her bestest girlfriend would forgive her.

Temari, stoic as ever, sneaked the dishcloth lying idly next to the pudding – or was it soup? – and took the same route Shikamaru had into the hall way. Completing phase one of her quest, as she saw him leaning against some lockers, – she'd already begun to map the thing out in her head – she made her way over to the lazy genius and handed him the cloth.

He looked up at her curiously, but wordlessly took it, drying off his face first.

"I'll hold your glasses." She offered/told him.

He handed them to her.

"Why'd she do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play innocent; it doesn't look good on you."

"Feh. Troublesome woman."

She rolled her eyes affectionately.

"I refused to take her on a date."

Temari found herself smirking despite the fact that her best guy friend just got Gatorade dumped on him and was now soaking wet.

He opened his eyes and noticed her smirk. One blossomed over his own lips.

"What's the smirk for?"

"You're too good for her. That slut deserves someone like Sasuke."

"You're calling Sakura a slut?"

"Not everyone that likes Sasuke is a slut."

"Do you like him?"

"No."

"Then why are you saying that?"

"Because a friend of mine happens to like him, and she is most certainly not a slut. Watch what you say, Nara."

The smirked remained on his features as he turned to rummage through his locker. Guess what? He didn't have a combination. He would be too lazy to remember it. Yet no one ever got into his locker. It was one of those _it'stooeasyitcan'tpossiblybetrue_ things.

Promptly, he began to unbutton his shirt, and soon he tossed it over his head and into the locker, which was surprisingly clean for him, and slipped on the new white shirt.

Meanwhile, Temari took time to enjoy the view.

"Geez, Temari, blink."

She smirked. "Dream on."

Now finished with the buttoning, the bell for fourth period rang.

Temari turned to her left to go down to the hall to World Studies , fascinating stuff, World Studies, only to discover that Shikamaru was following her.

"What are you doing?" She asked amidst the students pouring out from their classes. "Your class is that way."

"I know where my class is."

"So why are you going to mine?"

"I'm walking you to your class. She might go after you next."

"What are you, my body guard?"

"No, but she thinks we're dating."

"Heh."

"Feh."

"I don't need your protection."

"Deal with it." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

Temari rolled her eyes, her arms hanging at her sides.

Soon, sooner than they would've liked, her fourth period door, room 401, was right in front of them.

"Bye, Shika."

"Later, Tem."

With that, Temari's smirk still quite evident on her features, she opened the door and made her way to the fourth row, opening her desk and taking her supplies out of it. Once she'd gotten out her book, – complete with flaming drum book cover – laid out her mechanical pencils, – there were two in case one ran out of lead – laid her eraser-pencil – you know those cool pencil thingies that have a pushable eraser inside? – and folded her hands on her desk, Tenten came in.

Traditionally, as she did five out of seven days of the week, she took a seat directly to Temari's left. Tenten, unlike Temari, bothered not to do anything with her stuff. She did, however, have the common sense to take out her book.

"So, I saw Shikamaru leaving. His class is on the other side of the building. Did he walk you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing. It just means something."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"He likes you."

"He doesn't like me, and it meant nothing."

"If it means nothing why are you grinning?"

"He's got AA American Literature this period, and I've got his glasses.  
--

Temari raised her hand.

Asuma smirked, and pointed at her.

"Can I use the restroom?"

"Sure, Temari." He went to his desk, pulled a sticky from his pad, wrote on it, and handed it to her.

"Should you encounter the principal, tell her I can't find my hall passes."

Temari smirked. "Sure thing, sir."

She got out of her seat, shooting an apologetic grin at poor Tenten who now had to suffer by herself, though it couldn't possibly be _horrible_ with Neji behind her, grabbed the hall pass out of Asuma's awaiting hand, and headed out the door.

Temari frowned at the hall pass, realizing she didn't have any pockets. That meant she would have to hold the frickin' paper. She sighed in annoyed fashion, glaring at her black, knee-length garment.

"Stupid skirt."

Half-heartedly, she felt around until she found a pocket. Smirking, she folded up the paper in half four times, if for no other reason than because it was too small to make into a cat, and put in her pocket. (Seriously, who makes skirts with pockets?)

A few more dozen or so steps and she came to the girls' room. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside and saw Ino there, apparently having arrived minutes before her, step into a stall. Pointedly ignoring her, she, too, stepped into a stall.

Moments later, she stepped out to see Ino already at the sink, applying mascara.

Temari rolled her eyes, annoyed with the preppy ways of Ino Yamanaka, and washed her hands. Instead of wasting paper – Tenten was the vegetarian, Temari was the eco-nut – she dried her hands on her 

hair, effectively matting it down. Stupid humidity. (Though that didn't especially matter when she was inside…)

Through drying her hair, she gave herself the once over in the mirror and then turned to Ino, her left hand poised on her left hip. She steadied herself and took a deep breath.

"Look, Yamanaka, just because Shikamaru didn't go out with you, doesn't mean you have the right to dump Gatorade on him."

Ino whipped around, effectively screwing up her mascara, her right eye now looked Egyptian, and glared at Temari as if she was the spawn of Satan.

"Just because he's fucking you now, Subaku, you think you can be all high and mighty."

Temari snorted, appalled. "Check your facts, cheerleader."

"What, you're already carrying his baby, nerd?"

Seething, Temari took a step closer to her, now also glaring at her.

"At least I haven't slept with half the guys in the school."

"At least I've _gotten_ _some."_

"Tell me, who kisses better, Sasuke or your Grandma?"

"_That's it! Come here, you bitch!"_

"_Bring it on, you slut!"_

**Uh, oh, guys, hold on to your helmets.**

_**Cat fight!**_

**xD Yeah, that sounds dorky, deal with it. Anyway, I thought this chapter turned out pretty good. There was even a smidge of ShikaTema in there; I'm sure it's not **_**too**_** hard to find. Before I go further, let me point out for all your ShikaTema fans who don't **_**despise Ino's guts**_**, she **_**will**_** get someone in the end. Just not Shikamaru. Hell no, not on my watch! X3 Sorry about that. At any rate, I should have the next chapter out in two days, maybe?**

**It all depends on a few factors:**

**I'm not exhausted from camp. ( I swear, volleyball has never been so exhausting. )**

**I get **_**REVIEWS**_**! (Seriously, guys, even if the only thing you say in your review is all my errors, **_**REVIEW**_**!)**

**If my inner muse decides to stay.**

**Lastly, I would like to give credit where credit is due. **_**Extraordinaire,**_** if you're reading this, I base some of this off of your stories. Not your wonderful plotlines, for I would never steal those, but the way you write. You get it? Like the group of words clumped together in italics. Your stories give me inspiration. :333**

**But, to all who are reading this, she did it first. And **_**review**_**! (Have I hinted enough yet? BD)**

**Luv Ikamaru :3**


	2. Not yet, anyway

**Nerd Love**

**Because even Nerds deserve love.**

**Synopsis: Imagine a school that defies the laws of nature: Cheerleaders asking out a nerd, Shikamaru, a **_**sortakindamaybe**_** nerd, wearing glasses, Temari getting a ninety four on a science test, Neji being a jock, Tenten being a girl jock, Tenten, the girl jock, being best friends with Temari, also a**_** sortakindamaybe **_**nerd**_**,**_** and Kiba and Naruto being on the foot ball team.  
Hell, yeah! This is my story.**

**By: Ikamaru**

**Shippings: SHIKATEMA, NejiTen, ChouIno ( eventually), and some NaruSakuSasu KibaHinaNaru triangles going on. But we mainly focus on our favorite star-crossed lovers. ( Or should I say cloud-crossed? )**

**Genre: Au/Romance/Humor/Drama**

Tenten shook her head.

Neji raised a brow. "What?"

"What you asked me in the cafeteria, remember? The bell rung so I didn't have a chance to answer you." She reminded him gently, hoping he hadn't retracted his offer.

Neji smiled just a little.

"I don't have any plans this weekend."

"I'm sure I can change that."

Now Tenten smiled, and, for a moment, all was peaceful, all was quiet, all was calm and all was serene. Until a mind-numbing, _shitthatjustcausedmetogodeaf_ shriek sounded about the corridor.

Tenten winced and Neji winced, the rest of the class doing the same. Except for most of the girls – a large percentage of them either jumped out of their seat, two feet into the air, and landed on their butt, or let out a startled squeak/scream of their own. Hell, for some it was both.

Soon the sound of mad scrambling outside was heard.

Tenten blinked, worry creasing her brow. "There are at least two of them."

Neji nodded in agreement. "But not just any girl can make a scream of that magnitude."

All around them, the other jocks without hope for a future, every other one except Neji, as Naruto and Kiba were not in this class, were crowding around the door excitedly.

Tenten dipped her head. "It has to be a Preppie."

"But what would make them so mad?"

"Let's think, what has happened recently…?"

She trailed off, her eyes widening just at the same moment as Neji's did, then, together,

"Temari and Ino!"

Meanwhile, at the door, the jocks had pushed open the door and were filing out the door in a none-too-neat fashion, pushing and shoving as they went along. Tenten rose from her seat to go out the door amidst the rampaging jocks, when Neji held her hand to keep her from doing so.

Tenten, enraged and best friend of one of the participants rounded on him with fire in her eyes, demanding an explanation.

Neji wasn't fazed.

"You could get hurt."

Tenten's expression softened and she smiled at him, gripping his hand in her own and streaming out after the jock stampede had subsided.

Hand in hand, the two made their way out of the classroom and into the hall, anxious to see what was happening.

The jocks, apparently having being forced to take choir by their mothers at some point in time, all chorused together in a deep, rumbly voice that only jocks could posses,

"_It's about to be a, what? A girl fight!"_

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You know how when two girls fight it's called a cat fight?"

A hesistant, _wherethehellishegoingwiththis _nod.

"So, when two guys fight is it called a dog fight?"

"That's a stupid question." Commented Ino.

"Your face is a stupid question." Joined in Sakura.

"How is that a question?"

"'Cause people wonder how it got that way!" She finished, smirking triumphantly.

The whole room exploded in laughter.

Jiraiya, grinning, yet somehow managing not to laugh, responded, "Why, yes, Naruto, it is. Now, on to the mating process of the swan –"

Temari groaned, holding an ice pack to her head as she sat on a bed in Shizune's, the nurse's, office.

Tenten, ever the faithful friend, was sitting on the bed next to her, rambling on about how cool she was to defend her man like she did.

"Temari, that was so awesome! When you slammed her head against the lockers! But, then, she tripped you and you landed face first on the floor… But never mind that! What about when you pulled her hair and chucked her lipstick out the window?" Grinning wildly, she imitated Ino in an over-exaggerated, yet surprisingly good, voice.

"_No, don't! I'll do anything! That is a designer, one of a kind tube of _Very, Berry Cherry_ worn by Brittney Spears herself! I'll do anything! Just don't chuck it out the window!"_ Finishing off with a customary, yet not too flashy swoon, she returned to her normal voice and continued.

"And what about when you—"

"TENTEN!" Temari yelled, shaking her friend by the shoulders with more force than was necessary.

Grinning innocently, she spoke, "Yes?"

"I get it, I was awesome."

An air of triumph about her, she crossed her arms and smirked. "Hell, yeah, you were awesome!"

Temari couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself. I mean, really, how many Junior's could say they took down the Head Preppie?

"Miss Sabaku," Shizune stepped out from her office, another ice pack in hand and a thermometer in the other. "I know you're not sick or anything, but with how dirty these floors are, one can never be too careful." She made her way over to the two girls and held out the thermometer.

Temari reluctantly took it, placing it under tongue and scowling.

Tenten giggled, when, suddenly Shizune spoke in a sharp tone much unlike the soft, caring one she'd used with Temari.

"Tenten, you've already missed fifth period, sixth, and most of seventh; you should get back!"

"But we only have ten minutes." Tenten tried, but gave in half way at the look on their nurse's face.

"Temari and I have the same seventh period; I'll get her stuff for her and come back here." Leaving with a quick hug to Temari, mindful of her injured shoulder, she made her way to the door and out the nurse's office.

Tenten passed the corridors, her mind wandering wildly, desperate to keep her feet heading in the right direction, while at the same time not passing by her classroom, simultaneously making sure she didn't run into any doors, lockers, walls, or people.

It was quite the difficult task.

But for Tenten, ace archer, how hard could it be?

Apparently very.

For Tenten had chosen that time to wander into the yellow circle that served as the warning sign. In short, she was hit in the force with a door.

With a thud, she stumbled backward, clutching her cheek with a slightly pained expression. Then she felt herself falling. To add to the drama, who would open the door other than Neji?

"Tenten," He murmured to himself, shocked that he had hit her with the door.

Apparently, Neji's reflexes were quicker than gravity, for he caught Tenten with one arm 'round the waist seconds before she hit the ground.

Tenten, blushing despite her predicament, looked up into his shining opal eyes. "Neji… thanks."

Still not moving out of his position, - they were rather like a dancing couple, the way he was holding her and the dip she was in - he shifted the many books and three bags in his other hand. "Are you hurt, Tenten?"

She shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle."

Neji frowned, a slight tinting of his pale cheeks coming on. "Are you sure?"

Tenten nodded again, more determined to show him that she was fine. "I'll just have a bruise."

He continued to frown, then, shifting his weight to right hip abruptly, he brought Tenten to her feet in one fluid motion so one arm was draped over his shoulder. Then, his arm still around her waist, he walked on toward the nurse's office.

"Neji," Tenten began, blushing a little harder, "What are you doing? I didn't hurt my leg."

Neji smirked, glancing at her side-long. "No one needs to know that."

Temari watched warily as Shizune went back into her office, immediately hopping off the bed.

"I swear, whoever the hell decided to make hospital beds so damn uncomfortable.." She trailed off exasperatedly, throwing the ice packs down on the bed. She would be fine. Nothing she couldn't handle. She just had a sprained shoulder, for Pete's sake – but who was Pete? – it wasn't like she broke both her legs in five places and had the inability to walk.

Snorting, she moved to leave the room and meet Tenten in the hall when Shizune's sharp voice rang from the office.

"Temari, did you move?"

Temari scoffed under her breath and called back a negative response, seating herself on the bed again.

A few yards away, from the doorway a student with a pineapple shaped head smirked. "Temari Sabaku taking orders? What has the world come to?"

Hands in his pockets, he trotted – it was more of a smug saunter, really, - into the room and commenced leaning against the wall opposite her.

Temari glared at Shikamaru. Then she raised a brow, also smirking. "Shikamaru Nara coming to visit me in the hospital? It's a sign of the apocalypse."

He shook off her comment like it was nothing and held out his hand, his left staying stuffed in his uniform black trousers.

"Do you have my glasses?"

'_An excuse,'_ Temari immediately registered in her mind; though she deflated a little. Part of her had been hoping that he'd come in to visit her, not just to get his glasses back. However, at the thought of his glasses, she smirked, acting as if nothing had fazed her.

"Funny thing,"

He groaned.

"Shut up, it's rude to interrupt people."

He raised an eyebrow.

"When I chucked Ino's designer lipstick to Hong Kong,"

"The one from Hillary Duff?"

"… _Yeeahh…."_

"You bad ass wench."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, when I checked her slut-stick out the window she sort of took your glasses out of my pocket and tossed them out the other window. Her wimpy noodle she calls an arm didn't have much power, but it did manage to make it out onto the football field…" The football field was right outside the main building, where they fought. "And the team was having practice…"

"What the hell?" Asked Naruto, frowning as he picked up a pair of smushed spectacles.

"Hey," joined in Kiba, coming up next to the blonde running back, pointing at the mangled black glasses. "Those look like Shikamaru's…"

"Joy."

Temari shrugged idly. "Look at it this way, free specs."

Shikamaru shrugged as well, taking a step closer to her. "You owe me new glasses."

"Fine, fine," she waved him off, not bothering to put up a fight. He _was_ Shikamaru, after all…

"We'll go tomorrow after school."

"Why not today?"

"'Cause my frickin' shoulder hurts."

His smirk, if at all possible, became more smug. "Let me rub that for you,"

She snorted, but none the less moved her hair aside. Walking over to her, he began to knead her shoulder, earning an appreciative little groan from Temari. Managing to keep her smirk, Temari felt his hot breath on her neck. For a moment, she panicked, but then relaxed when she anticipated his next move.

He was going to kiss her.

Just as Shikamaru's lips were mere millimeters from her neck, Neji and Tenten came in.

Tenten was smirking, still close to Neji in the positioned he'd initiated earlier. "Are we interrupting something?"

Shikamaru pulled his head away and smirked, Temari matching his expression. Though they both had the lightest dusting of pink on their cheeks, they acted as if nothing at all was about to happen.

In unicen, they spoke. "Not at all."

"Oh, that's good, then." Tenten responded, apparently forgetting just how close in proximity she was to Neji.

"So, Tenten, did you hurt your ankle?"

"… Yeah."

"Really, oh, okay, then, I'll get Shizune. Shizune!"

Tenten began to freak out, detaching herself from Neji in the process with a wild flurry of movements. Unfortunately for Neji, that wild flurry of movements had included an elbow to the ribs.

"Yes, Temari?"

"Shizune, Tenten," She looked at her best friend, a look of pure malice and victory quite evident on her features.

Tenten was waving her hands wildly from side to side behind Shizune. That child had too much energy.

"…Wants to know if I can I leave now. Can I?"

Shizune looked suspiciously at Tenten, but none the less nodded. "I need to run to the teacher's lounge and make copies; if you're not gone by the time I return I expect something to be wrong with you." She turned on her heel and paced out.

"Geez, Temari-"

"Oh, and Temari," she began again, popping her head back in.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare use that arm of yours." She was scary when she wanted to be….

Shizune, now gone, was no longer a threat to the four teens.

Simultaneously, they all let out a breath.

"Anyway, Temari, let's go."

Temari nodded, lifting herself off the bed.

"Tenten," Neji began, stopping her movement with a firm, yet gentle grip on her wrist.

"Yes?" She asked, turning back around.

"One, your stuff, and two, we have practice."

"Tenten slapped her hand to her forehead, apparently punishing herself.

Neji frowned at this, studying the bunned girl closely.

"I'm so sorry, Tem, I forgot."

Temari, using her good hand, waved her off.

"That's alright, Ten. You just go kick ass at practice and we'll call it even."

Tenten nodded, turning on her heel to walk out the door.

Neji smiled after her, though the expression quickly melted as he saw the _hahayou'resoadorablewhenyou'reindenial_ looks Temari and Shikamaru were giving him. He cleared his throat and wandered over to Temari, fighting down a blush. He held out her books and bag for her, looking down only slightly. Temari, still smirking knowingly, reached her hand out to take her bag. (It was white and red striped.) She slung it over her shoulder and reached out to take the books when a strong arm beat her to it.

Neji, now supplied with his own, more Hyuga-y version of their smirk, left with a smart spin on his heel.

Outside, he casually offered his arm to Tenten.

"Shall we go to practice?"

Smirking, she took it. "We shall."

"Though I don't know how I'll be able to play with bruised ribs."

She gaped at him, pushing his shoulder playfully.

"At least I didn't hit you in the face with a door." She smirked.

He smirked. "_Touche."_

Temari looked at Shikamaru disbelievingly. But, always one to be blunt, she had no tact in her questioning. "Why are you carrying my books?"

"You hurt your shoulder." He responded simply, his own notebook clutched in the other hand that didn't hold her books.

She rolled her eyes. Whatever, let's go.

They left side by side, parting into a line – Temari first, Shikamaru trailing – when they exited over the threshold.

Out in the hallway, Shikamaru stepped around her and stopped her suddenly. "Give me your bag."

"No."

"Give me your bag."

"I've got it."

"Give it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why are you so insistent?!" She demanded, now a tad flustered.

"Shizune said you shouldn't push yourself."

"Oh, I'm pushing myself, am I?"

"Judging by the redness of your face, yes."

She scoffed, shrugging her shoulder idly. '_I never should've stopped track…'_

Apparently, what little time it took to think that was enough for Shikamaru to steal her bag.

Temari glared at him, but made no move to take it back. Instead, pouting, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

They walked in silence, slightly closer together than need be, when Temari brightened up and dropped her arms.

"You won't let me carry anything."

"So?"

"You aren't taking my books home. I have homework."

"And?"

"You have to walk me home."

He smirked. "Troublesome as it may be."

Satisfied with herself, they walked until they reached her house. At the doorstep, they huddled together on the top stair, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door, for they didn't want this moment to end too soon, gazing studiously at the door but stealing glances at the other side-long ways when they thought the other wasn't looking.

All too soon, Gaara answered. "Yes?"

"Hi, Gaara."

"Temari." He acknowledged, about to usher her in when he noticed the deer boy standing next to her.

"What's he doing here?"

"He carried my books for me." She explained.

"Why?"

"I sprained my shoulder."

"How?"

"Cat fight."

Gaara smirked affectionately. "Right, right, come in, come in."

Temari stepped inside.

Shikamaru made to follow when he was stopped by a sanded, wooden stick. "Where do you think you're going, Nara?"

"Inside?"

"Why?"

"To put Temari's books on the table."

"I'll take them." Gaara did as he said he would, shouldering the bag.

"Can I come in?"

"Are you currently dating my sister? Do you have any potential reason to one day be a part of this family?"

Shikamaru was dumbfounded, and that, apparently, was all the answer Gaara needed, for in the next instant he slammed the door in Shika's face.

From inside, "Gaara!" And a sound that sounded suspiciously like a slap.

"Ow! Temari! I didn't do anything!"

"You let him!"

A groan.

"Besides, I can't hit Gaara, he's my baby brother."

Kankuro groaned again as Gaara placed her books and bag on the coffee table.

Outside, Shikamaru was still smirking.

"Not yet, anyway."

--

"What did you say?"

She huffed. "I said it reads Kankuro Sabaku with big girl."

Gaara snorted, and Kankuro looked apprehensive.

"Try again." The older of the two ground out through clenched teeth.

Temari crossed her arms. "No. I know what it says."

"Temari," Gaara began, affectively drawing his sister's attention. "It says Kankuro wins big game."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

Temari snorted, snatching the paper from Kankuro, nearly tearing it in the process, and held it about two inches from her eyes. Eyes widening, she thrust the paper at him and crossed her arms, pouting just a little.

"You should see the eye doctor, Temari."

"There ain't nothin' wrong with my vision."

"But there is." Gaara insisted in a calm voice. At that moment, however, calm was not what Temari needed. It only served to make her angrier.

"I do not!"

"You do!" Kankuro joined in.

Temari snorted and crossed her arms, turning down to look at her _Seventeen_ magazine only to find she couldn't read the words.

"'The hell?"

"Glasses."

How could one word feel like such a stab in the back?

"Listen carefully, Sis, you. need. glasses."

Temari, refusing to accept this – at least out loud – merely huffed again and picked at her food.

At last, "Fine. But you're coming too, both of you."

With that final warning, complete with Temari's infamous "Glare of Death", she stormed up the stairs. But a few seconds later, a loud slam was heard.

"She's in denial."

Gaara snorted.

"She won't be happy tomorrow."

"Too bad," Kankuro retorted. "She's going."

"You know, usually the older sibling's do this stuff." Kankuro added almost as an afterthought, staring into his soup as if it held the secret to eternal life.

"We're a special case." The red-headed one commented slyly, a smirk on his face.

"True that, my brother, true that."

--

**So, yeah, that was chapter two. And it came out on the appropriate day. I was going to have it out last night, actually, but I was dead tired and I still needed to add the last part and revise it. Also, when Shikamaru said "the one worn by Hillary Duff?" when it was actually supposedly worn by Brittney Spears, I know I did that. :3 I hope no one was out of character, if you think they were, be sure to tell me.**

**Shikamaru is, like, confidentish in my story, so if you've ever read a ShikaTema story where he's over confident, hopefully you know what I mean. And Temari reading **_**Seventeen**_** magazine? Before you onslaught me with a bombardment of "What the hells?!", note that she may only like it for the Horoscopes. Not that she's one to believe in Horoscopes, mind you; she merely finds them entertaining.**

**Questions, comments, or concerns, pm me.**

**Oh, and I was so happy with the six reviews I got. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; you guys rock. BD**

**Two days for the next chapter; as they don't take as much energy as my numerous volleyball camps.**

**And, yeah, I think I'll start on the NaruSakuSasu and KibaHinaNaru triangles next chapter. If you an idea, don't be shy to leave it in a**_** review.**_** (;D) Messages are also accepted, too, I guess… (L;) But, **_**reviews**_**, as always are preferred. :33**

**Authors Truly,**

**Ikamaru**


End file.
